Special Mission
by Half a Pint-Sized
Summary: Kiba is bored one summer day when he receives and unexpected visitor with a 'special mission' for him. This was certainly NOT what he was expecting. Yaoi, boy on boy, threesome. Asuma/Kiba/Shikamaru. Rated M for smut. Oneshot.


"Kiba!" a voice yelled, making the boy in question jump up from his bed in shock.

"Yeah?' he called back down, opening his bedroom door to peer outside, knowing he wouldn't be able to see the owner of the voice.

"There's someone here for you!" the voice called again, the one that belonged to his older sister, Hana. The Inuzuka frowned, thinking of who it could be as he descended the stairs to see his visitor.

He didn't expect to see the man at the door. Asuma, leader of team 10 was at his door, a grin on his face, "Yo!" the jounin greeted, saluting the younger male.

"Asuma-sensei?" the Inuzuka asked, "Why are you here?" Kiba wasn't expecting anyone, at the very least Asuma. He thought it would have been Kurenai-sensei, maybe even Hinata, not the bearded sensei at his door.

Hana moved out of the way, leaving the door open as she went to carry on whatever task she was doing, leaving the two males together.

"Well" Asuma started, "I came to give you a special mission" he informed the genin, "But, if you're busy…"

Kiba perked up at the sound of a mission, a wolfish grin spreading across his face, "A mission, really?" he asked, excited, "Wait, why didn't Kurenai-sensei ask me?"

Asuma scratched the back of his neck as he smiled sheepishly down at the smaller boy, "Well, Kurenai-san doesn't know I'm asking you, I hope she doesn't wring my neck for this" he chuckled nervously, thinking of the woman who could be downright scary, after all, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well, I guess I can keep it a secret" he grinned, "Come on Akamaru!" he yelled, turning his head to shout up the stairs, hearing the sound of the dog's paws hitting the floor as he ran to his master.

Asuma tapped Kiba's shoulder, making the boy face him once again, "You won't be needing Akamaru" he told the Inuzuka, "You'll have to leave him here."

Kiba frowned, he never went on missions without Akamaru. His entire fighting style was based off of his teamwork with his pet, his best friend, "What if I need to fight?" he asked the man, "I'll need Akamaru."

Asuma shook his head, "Ah! Who said anything about fighting?" he asked the younger boy, laughing slightly, "You won't need to fight on this mission, you won't even be leaving the village."

Kiba's eyes widened slightly in realisation as he blushed at his mistake, sheepishly scratching his head, "Oh, right" he chuckled, "Never mind Akamaru! Stay!" he yelled up the stairs, spying the dog's head hanging off the top step, his long pink tongue lolling out as the canine panted.

Kiba felt kind of bad for him, the summer heat was getting to him and Akamaru never seemed to have had enough water.

Asuma took a step away from the door, "So, do you accept?" he asked Kiba, grinning.

Kiba nodded, not even thinking to ask what this special mission might entail, "You bet!" he grinned, slipping on his shoes as he stepped out of the door, "See you later Akamaru! Bye Hana!"

Hana let out a yell, saying goodbye to her younger brother before the door shut, leaving the Inuzuka and the dog in the household.

Kiba looked to Asuma, who set off down the Inuzuka's garden path, "Follow me" he commanded, making Kiba catch up with him and walk at his side as they travelled towards the centre of town.

The two ninja went past vendors and shops as they walked down the market street, approaching on the Yamanaka flower shop.

Ino stepped out of the shop as Asuma passed by, 'Hey sensei!' she grinned, jumping off the flower shop steps and into Asuma and Kiba's way, "How are you?"

Asuma smiled at his student, "I'm very well Ino, you?' he asked her, hoping she wouldn't want to talk for too long.

Ino grinned, "Great!" she yelled, "I'm going to Sakura's house, so I'll see you later" she smiled, passing her sensei, "Bye Kiba!' she waved as she acknowledged her former classmate, running off in the direction the two had come.

Asuma watched the girl leave. It was no secret to him and her other team mates that she had feelings for the pink haired girl, ones that went deeper than friendship. When she was younger, she did love Uchiha Sasuke, but since he left Ino had been spending a lot more of her time with her friend.

Regardless, it wasn't Asuma's place to speculate on the matter. If Ino did end up with Sakura, great, if not, well, he knew the blonde would eventually get over it.

He turned his attention back to Kiba, "Just a little further" he commented, "Then I can show you your mission."

Kiba looked up at Asuma, "Show?" he asked, confused.

Asuma just grinned down at him, which just made him a more nervous. He was going on a mission, in the village, without his regular team mates and without his dog, that he wasn't allowed to be told yet but would be shown at the destination. He couldn't even come up with any suggestions.

Asuma stopped in front of a house, one Kiba was unfamiliar with. "Where are we?" Kiba asked the jounin, gazing at the brown door in front of him.

"My house" Asuma grinned, pulling a key from a pocket on his flak jacket and inserting it in the door. Things were getting weirder and weirder and Kiba didn't know what to expect.

Asuma opened the door and walked in, taking off his shoes and stepping up onto the wooden floor in his home, "Come in" he smiled at Kiba, who walked in, shutting the door behind him. He took his own shoes and instinctively went to take off his jacket and hang it on the hooks that were placed conveniently on the wall before he realised that it was summer, and he didn't put his jacket on.

Asuma led Kiba through the bottom floor of the house, through the large lounge area and towards the stairs that were situated at the back of the house. From here, Kiba could hear a strange noise, a sort of faint buzzing that he couldn't identify.

"Do you hear that?" he asked the team 10 leader, looking as Asuma ascended the stairs, chuckling lightly.

"Yes, it has to do with your mission" he informed the boy, "Just come upstairs and you'll find out what it is."

Kiba did as he was told, despite the strange feeling of panic that washed over him. He trusted Asuma since he was a jounin of the Hidden Leaf village and nephew to the late Third Hokage, but he couldn't stop the feelings all the same.

Asuma stopped in front of another door, this one white, and looked back to Kiba. The buzzing could be heard more clearly from here as it drowned out another sound. One Kiba could, once again, not identify with the buzzing drowning it out.

Asuma grinned at the genin, gesturing to the door, "Go on, open it and go inside" he chuckled, patting Kiba's back and sending him forward a couple of steps.

Kiba gulped once as he rested his hand on the doorknob and turned, opening the door outwards into the room ahead.

The room ahead turned out to be a bedroom. But Kiba couldn't really take in the scenery since his eyes were attracted to a sole thing in the middle of the room, lying on the large bed that most likely belonged to Asuma.

The buzzing sound was coming from the bed, or more specifically, something on the bed. The hot pink object in question was of indeterminable length and the sound was produced as the thing vibrated.

Kiba blushed beet red as he realised what the item was, but more so because of where it was. The source of the sound, the hot pink vibrator, was almost fully inserted into one of his former classmates, a member of Team 10 who trained under Asuma, Nara Shikamaru.

And the underlying sound that Kiba was unable to identify just seconds ago was the moaning and panting of said boy, as he writhed and clutched at the sheets, drenched with sweat.

The door shut behind Kiba and a firm body pressed against his back, "You like?" Asuma grinned down at the Inuzuka once again as he stared at Shikamaru, "That is your mission."

Kiba was unsure what that even meant. What did Asuma want him to do with Shikamaru? Help him? In what way? Did… Did he want Kiba to join in?

"S-Sensei?' Kiba asked, his voice cracking with nervousness as he licked his dry lips, "W-What do you mean?"

Kiba had no time to react as strong arms grabbed in and Asuma lifted him up, taking him towards the bed and the moaning Shikamaru.

Kiba gapsed and kicked his feet out, "H-Hey! Stop" he complained, only succeeding to make Asuma chuckled as he deposited Kiba on the bed, though he refused to let him go completely.

"Kiba" Asuma whispered in his ear, making the boy blush red again as the man's hand grasped his jaw, moving his head so that Kiba's eyes met Shikamaru's.

Shikamaru's eyes were half-closed as he panted and gasped at the sensations Asuma's little toy were putting him through. The arousing sight made blood rush to Kiba's member and Kiba shifted uncomfortably as his pants seemed to tighten around his crotch.

Asuma chuckled as he looked at the two boys, on the cusp of becoming men themselves, "Shikamaru really wanted you to see" Asuma whispered down Kiba's ear, his hot breath hitting the shell of the genin's ear and causing Kiba to move his head away instinctively.

"Don't be shy" Asuma grinned, placing his lips on Kiba's neck and kissing the tanned skin, "He really likes you."

And he wasn't lying. Shikamaru had come to him once with confessions on how he liked the Inuzuka boy. Asuma had smiled at his student and ruffled his hair, telling him that he had a plan. Of course, Shikamaru and he had had to sleep together a couple of times, to put the plan into motion, or so he told himself.

Kiba whimpered slightly as Asuma's hand descended lower, stroking his torso as he unzipped the fly of Kiba's pants, opening them and pushing his hand in to play with Kiba's hardening member.

Kiba whined, leaning his head back onto Asuma's broad shoulder as he rolled his hips towards Asuma's hands, then back to grind against the jounin's aching length, earning a growl of appreciation from the man.

Asuma tugged at the band of Kiba's pants, the boy unknowingly obliging by stretching his legs on the bed. With Asuma tugging at the material and Kiba shimmying his hips, the pants came off, leaving Kiba in a grey t-shirt and tight blue boxers.

"Look who's excited" Asuma teased with a smirk on his face as he pulled at the bottom of Kiba's shirt, stripping the boy from the waist up and then planting kisses on his bare shoulder, "Why don't you have some fun with Shika?"

Kiba blushed at the idea but reached forward anyway. It was only then he realised that Shikamaru was unable to move as his hands were tied with some red rope to the headboard.

Asuma chuckled as he let go of Kiba, taking off his own clothes as he noticed what the Inuzuka boy was looking at, "I couldn't have him touching himself" he explained, "He'd have made a mess before you even got here."

Kiba couldn't help a grin form on his face as a chuckle passed his lips, "Yeah" he muttered, leaning forward and touching the other boy's face, caressing his jaw as he moved his hands down and onto his torso.

Shikamaru shuffled so Kiba was situated between his open legs and tried to grind against him, to release himself, but the now naked Asuma pulled Kiba back just in time.

"Ah, ah, ah" he grinned, waggling his finger at Shikamaru, "Not yet, we do things my way" he chuckled, kissing Kiba's head softly, "If that's okay with you?"

Kiba looked up and grinned at Asuma, knowing he wouldn't get another chance like this if he refused now, "Of course" he told the jounin, "But, i-is it okay if I call you sensei?" he asked the man, since he had never actually been Kiba's teacher.

Asuma grinned, "Call me whatever you want" he laughed as he spun the boy around, kissing him roughly, dominating the younger one's mouth with his tongue. "Now, let's play with Shika" he smirked as he pulled away, looking at the dazed look on the Inuzuka's face.

Asuma put Kiba back on the bed and watched the boy crawl towards Shikamaru. Asuma too climbed onto the bed, pulling Shikamaru's legs away from Kiba so he wouldn't grind himself all over the other boy.

Asuma ran his hands along the inside of Shikamaru's thighs, forcing the paler boy to involuntarily buck his hips.

"A-Asuma-sensei" Shikamaru moaned, the first words he'd said since he and Kiba had arrived, "P-Please" he begged, trying to move his hips to grind against something.

Asuma shook his head as he held Shikamaru's hips down, "Sorry Shika" he apologised, "Just a little longer, I promise we'll make you feel really good."

Shikamaru went to whine again before his lips were caught by Kiba's. He parted his lips for Kiba as they made out at the top of the bed, leaving Asuma to reach out to Kiba's bum and rip off his underwear.

Kiba pulled away in shock and looked at his destroyed boxers, "H-Hey" he complained, frowning at Asuma.

"Don't worry" Asuma grinned, "You won't need them here" he chuckled before he too grabbed Shikamaru to kiss him.

"Kiba" Asuma said in a commanding tone as he pulled away, patting the small space between himself and Shikamaru, "Come here."

Kiba was more than happy to oblige, moving to the space and sitting before Asuma, almost in his lap, "Yes sensei?" he asked.

Asuma smirked, "Turn around" he ordered, grinning when Kiba did so, displaying his flawless back, "Help Shika out, he can barely think straight" he chuckled, pushing Kiba's back lightly, encouraging him to bend forward towards Shikamaru's open legs.

Kiba knew what Asuma was encouraging him to do. He leant forwards, past the hot pink vibrator until his face was almost pressed up against Shikamaru's throbbing manhood. He stuck his tongue out and licked along the underside, earning a throaty groan from Shikamaru as he did so.

"Kiba" he moaned softly, moving his hips about, "More" he begged, knowing it would lead to his release.

Kiba was about to continue before something wet pressed against his back. He yelped in surprise and looked back to see Asuma grinning back at him, before Asuma bent forward to probe at his rosebud with his fingers and tongue. Kiba moaned softly as the actions sent shocks of pleasure through his whole body.

Shikamaru had to remind him he wasn't the only one there as he bucked his hips towards Kiba, hitting his face with his member and grinning slightly at the annoyed look Kiba shot him.

Kiba brought the member to his mouth and licked the tip, before sucking the length, humming and sending vibrations through Shikamaru's core.

Whilst this was happening, Asuma was simultaneously playing with Kiba's ass and applying a thick coating of lube to his engorged manhood, preparing himself for Kiba and Kiba for him.

After a few minutes, minutes that Asuma was surprised Shikamaru didn't orgasm in considering how long he had been lying there with a vibrator rubbing against his prostate, he stopped his ministrations. He sat up, placing his length between Kiba's cheeks and rubbing against him.

"Kiba" he grinned, startling the boy who was lost in the motions. Kiba let Shikamaru's member drop from his mouth as he turned to look at the jounin.

"Yeah?" Kiba panted, lust evident in his eyes as he continued to stroke Shikamaru, who too looked to his sensei.

Asuma smiled at the boy, "I'm ready now, are you?"

Kiba seemed to be confused for a moment before his eyes brightened in anticipation. He grinned wolfishly at the older man and nodded, "Yes! Yes!" he replied, arching his back more and raising his hips into the air, "I'm so ready!"

Asuma grinned at the Inuzuka and started to push inside of him, the pressure building as the tight ring of muscle slowly gave way, letting Asuma's length in.

Kiba winced in pain as tears stung the corner of his eyes. Despite Asuma's preparations, he was just too big to negate all pain. Kiba focused his efforts in other places, taking Shikamaru's length into his mouth once more as he grabbed the hilt of the vibrator and shoved it further into Shikamaru, causing him to moan, loudly.

Asuma rested inside of Kiba for a moment before he began to thrust rhythmically, pumping into the brunette as he filled his mouth with Shikamaru, stifling his moans and cries. For Kiba, the ride was part pain, part pleasure, but eventually, all feelings of pain vanished and were replaced with ecstasy.

Since Kiba was so preoccupied with the feelings in his ass, he neglected to realise what was happening with Shikamaru. The feeling of Kiba's hot mouth on him and the cold vibrator inside of him sent Shikamaru over the edge.

"Kiba!" he warned, split seconds before he erupted, giving the boy just enough time to remove his mouth from the member he was sucking.

Shikamaru's seed sprayed upwards, coating Kiba's face as moans filled the air, mostly those of Shikamaru. Kiba gasped and blushed red, embarrassed beyond belief at what was covering his face.

That was when Asuma turned him around, grinning at the sight of Kiba's covered face. He bent down, pressing his lips against the younger boy's, despite the load on his face.

Asuma groaned, the taste of Shikamaru filling his mouth as he thrust in and out of Kiba. Kiba groaned, feeling the fast approach of his climax.

"Sensei" he moaned in warning as he too came, pressing himself flush against the older man's body as he rode out his orgasm.

Asuma groaned then, tilting his head back as Kiba tightened around him. He emptied himself inside of the Inuzuka, pulling out just as he finished, allowing his seed to leak out of the boy.

Kiba gasped and panted, exhausted and sore. Asuma wrapped his arms around the boy once again and kissed his forehead softly, moving him up so he was lying next to Shikamaru, who was just as exhausted, though he was once again semi-erect from the toy inside of him.

Asuma grinned, taking care of Kiba first as he dipped his head, raising the boy's legs so he could clean his semen. He licked at the spot, cleaning him up before putting Kiba's legs back down and kissing him on the lips, allowing Kiba to get a brief taste of the first man to have sex with him.

He then moved to Shikamaru, removing the vibrator and turning it off, the room sounding eerily silent without the buzzing. He instead inserted his fingers inside of Shikamaru and moved his other hand to rub at the boy's length.

He pressed his own lips against Shikamaru's neck and jawline as he came for the second time, thought this one was far less grand than his first. Asuma chuckled, removing his fingers and cleaning Shikamaru as he had Kiba, licking at his stomach where his second load pooled.

Asuma smiled, looking at the two boys who looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, one's face stained with the seed of the other. He grabbed for a tissue on the bedside table to wipe Kiba's face, earning a small smiled off of him.

Asuma threw the tissue to the floor, too tired to put it in the bin as he laid between the two, wrapping an arm around each of them, Shikamaru on his right, Kiba on his left.

Shikamaru curled up into a ball, resting his head on Asuma's shoulder and folding his arms up at his chest. His breathing evened out as Asuma watched him until he drifted to sleep, his chest rising rhythmically with each breath he took.

On the other hand, Kiba pressed his entire body flush against Asuma's side, cheekily rubbing his crotch against his new sensei.

"Asuma-sensei" he mumbled, blushing up at the older man, who looked down at him with a look of amusement, "I'd like to do this again sometime" he muttered, laying his head on Asuma;s other shoulder as he pulled a blanket up to cover himself.

Asuma grabbed the blanket, ensuring it covered himself and Shikamaru as he grinned down at Kiba, "Of course" he promised, "Just sleep now, perhaps we can continue when you wake" he winked, earning a sleepy grin from the brunette before he too fell asleep.

Asuma chuckled as he watched the two boys, oddly content for once as they mumbled in their sleep, their breaths dancing across his skin. Maybe it was a little unorthodox for him to fall in love with two people, and maybe it was strange for those people to be members of the same sex, and it was certainly weird that these two boys were his students, but he couldn't deny his feelings for them.

He loved the two boys, and he could not wait to have sex with them again.


End file.
